Vash'jir Highborne Stave
During a divination survey, the Capital Gardens region of long-sunken Vash'jir, the Curators of Thalassian Culture picked up an arcane signature that was likely not of naga origin, quite different in origin from their tridents and culturally distinct branch of arcane magic so heavily influenced by the sea. Reaching the actual site meant evading or putting down the naga patrols, as an immediate withdrawal was to be called. Lord Curator Entilzha Firesong had previously twice explored his ancestral Vasjh'jir, the second such expedition cut short by such a swarm. However, bolstered by the genealogical records the Highguard had gained from the city prior to his arrival and the experience and finds of the prior two operations, a mission to the Capital Gardens was assembled. Entering via teleporting to an air filled grotto once used as an alliance base though finding none present, the team carefully proceeded to the capital gardens, avoiding the outer patrols as their failure to return would alert the naga, and ambushing those closer to the site, more precisely identified as a house along the once ornate avenue between the statues of Lestharia Vashj and Queen Azshara. Though the gardens were quiet, inside a naga was seemingly incubating young, young it proved quite willing to dine upon as it took damage. The naga spawn largely escaped as the rather large pregnant naga did not move as quickly as her kin and though powerful, was outnumbered and caught initially off guard. The building seemed to contain nothing of interest, though the divination signatures were close. The panels in the floor were examined, as secret vaults and the sort were quite common in the High Azsharan era, and eventually gave way to a small passage, holding a single warded crate, less than a yard wide and over two yards tall. Inside was found the Scepter described below, and the mystery it holds remains to be solved. Description The whole of the Scepter has the impression of being the right side (facing away) of an object that had been perfectly severed in two, though small clasps suggested the stave was designed to be assembled at will. The pole was a sleek metallic feel, perfectly round and then perfectly smooth, as a half moon, with small clasps along its body. The upper portion of the stave displayed half of a Crescent Moon design, with empowered Azsharite at the tips the source of the odd divinations. The name "Azsuna" was carved inside the box, a region unknown at the time though verified as being a place through Highborne. No evidence of a companion has been found since Azsuna has become explorable, but given the sheer volume of Highborne ruins present, many submerged, it may well lie hidden, or the carving could be intentionally misleading with the second half nowhere near Azsuna. Azsuna serving as a beacon or cue may suggest Eldre'Thalas. Trivia * As the aqueous eternite topping the Crescent Moon is very powerful, and the aura around the scepter chaotic, leading to the divinations it did, the weapon has not been tested in any form as the second half is believed necessary to render it stable. * The stave is typically not on display, though its retrieval from the Curators' Vault may be requested * Many theories as to the odd separation of the object and scribbling inside the box have been developed given this rather unusual mystery, including that Queen Azshara had the item held in two halved far apart by factions not trusting of each other, assuring its combination only per her order. This is consistent with Azshara-era politics, but save the scribbled location, no other definitive information on the location of the second half have bene found. Category:Weapons Category:Curators of Thalassian Culture